Forbidden
by animegirl0610
Summary: Yusuke and Kagome are cousins. Kagome meets the sd team when she transfers to Yusuke's school. Then the sd's are given the mission of protecting Kagome. In the past, Naraku turnes Kagome into a Forbidden child. She askes Hiei to help her train her


Complete summary: Yusuke and Kagome are cousins. Kagome meets the sd team when she transfers to Yusuke's school. Then the sd's are given the mission of protecting Kagome. In the past, Naraku turns Kagome into a Forbidden child. She asks Hiei to help her train her new abilities. Will she be able to melt his cold heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1: New school

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well. Inuyasha had finally agreed to let her come home after Kagome had threatened to "sit" him again. Kagome was excited. She was transferring to her cousin, Yusuke's school tomorrow. Kagome went inside, and said hi to her mom, then went to get her stuff ready for the next day. Kagome then crawled into bed.

The next morning, Kagome woke up bright and early. Yusuke was meeting her here, and she wanted to be ready when he came. He was bringing his friends, who also went to school with him. Kagome remembered Kuwabara. She, Yusuke, and he used to hang out together. Kuwabara use to have a crush on Kagome, but she hadn't seen him in years. Kagome was looking forward to seeing her old friend. Soon the doorbell rang, and Kagome ran to answer it.

"Good morning Kagome," Yusuke greeted her as she gave him a big hug.

"Good morning Yusuke," she replied, "Hi Kuwabara. How are you? And how did you manage to get even uglier than I remember?"

Kuwabara just stared at the blatant insult. Yusuke burst out laughing, and one of his other friends chuckled. The one in black just smirked.

Kagome smacked Yusuke, and started yelling, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends Yusuke Urameshi."

"Oh yeah," he stuttered, "sorry Kagome. You know Kuwabara. This is Suichi Minamono, but you can call him Kurama, and the silent one is Hiei."

"Uh...Yusuke...may I ask what you are doing hanging around with two demons?"

"How did you know?" asked the one named Kurama in disbelief. Hiei just watched her curiously.

"I can see your auras," she told them.

The four of them wondered how, when they could sense no abnormal amount of spirit energy coming from her. Little did they know, but Kaede had taught her a few spells, so that she could hide her miko aura, and that of the jewel for protection. Before anyone could question her further, Kagome looked at the clock.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "we're gonna be late."

"Ok, let's go," replied Kurama.

"Ok."

With that, they turned and left, but on the way, Kagome pulled Yusuke aside and whispered to him, "You and me need to talk after school."

"Yes we do," he replied.

Kagome and Yusuke walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the school, Yusuke took Kagome to the office to get her schedule. When they walked through the door, the secretary looked up. She paled when she saw Yusuke, but gave Kagome a smile.

"Hello," Kagome smiled back, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

The secretary nodded, and started to search for Kagome's schedule. As she looked, the principal walked out, and spotted Yusuke.

"In trouble already Urameshi?"

"Nope," Yusuke replied, "just showing my cousin here the office."

"You're cousin?"

"Yeah, so don't mess with her," Yusuke answered back with a serious tone.

With that, they left in search of Kagome's first class. It turned out, that she had almost her whole schedule with either Yusuke, or one of his friends. Kagome and Yusuke entered their first hour. Kagome introduced herself to the class, and then sat next to her cousin. By the time lunch came, the whole school had heard that she was Yusuke's cousin, so his friends were the only ones who would talk to her. Everyone else was too afraid that Yusuke would beat them up. Kagome and Kurama were taking about their history assignment, when Botan showed up. Kagome looked the blue-haired, pink-eyed girl up and down, while reading her aura. She was slightly surprised and very curious as to why Yusuke knew Lady Death.

"Hey guys!" Botan greeted them.

"Hi Botan," replied Kurama.

"Koenma needs to see you," Botan said to the boys in a whisper, but Kagome still managed to hear her, "he has an urgent mission for you."

"Fine, lead the way."

Now Kagome was very curious, and wanted some answers. She wanted to know what was so important that Yusuke would leave her to fend for herself on her first day. She also wanted to know why he was hanging out with Lady Death, and a couple of demons. And now she was curious as to whom Koenma is, and what type of mission he is sending her cousin and her friends on. Kagome stood up with the rest of the group, and followed them as Botan led them into an alley. There, she created a portal. Botan and the four boys stepped through the portal. No one noticed the raven-haired girl following them.


End file.
